Besides a surface of existing equipments like mobile phones, tablet and etc. is a display panel, there are many existing functional components, ex: buttons, speakers, cameras, and etc. However these functional components is not waivable for normal workings of equipments but occupy extra disposing space within the equipments, and due to light and thin demands of equipments like mobile phones, tablets, and etc., limited disposing space of the equipments reduces screen portions of the equipments. Therefore, providing a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof is necessary to solve the aforementioned technical problem.